Stay the Night
by lilangelita
Summary: This is a songfic about AangKatara. Very cute and short! My first fic of AangKatara! Please R&R! Rated M just to be on the safe side.


A. N.: Okay, this is something I've been meaning to write for a long time and finally it's here for your enjoyment. This is a song-fic (I've always wanted to write one:P) based on a song I love and centered on one of my favorite couples. It's short, but sweet and I loved writing it since there are not enough Aang/Katara fics out there! What the fuck is up with that! When did Zuko and Katara become the "it" couple! They don't even really know each other! Anyways, I wanted to put something different out there and here it is. Hopefully you all will like it and review about how great it is! (Hehehe! Wishful thinking!) By the way, this song-fic was inspired by the divine voice of Mariah Carey and the lack of Aang/Katara fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or that wonderful song "Stay the Night" by Mariah Carey.

--------Just to clarify, Aang defeated the Fire Lord Ozai and now the trio are out helping villages and other places rebuild themselves. Aang and Katara are around the ages of 18 and 19 and have been in an "off again/on again" relationship because they're too dumb to admit their true feelings to each other. At the moment Aang is with someone (who cares who the other girl is?) and Katara is trying to fight the temptation for Aang once again (however, failing miserably)

**Stay the Night **

They had been traveling on Appa for three days straight when they finally spotted the small little village in current need of some food rations. Appa growled and Aang let him down slowly in the woods near the quaint village. It was fairly dark as the sun was beginning to slowly set, so they decided against making the trip there that night and left it for the morning. Sokka began making the tent when he noticed Aang and Katara getting all "lovey-dovey" once again. He sighed and decided to break out another tent for himself, he sure as hell didn't want to hear anything of what they were going to be doing sooner or later. So, he took out his tent and set it out as far as possible so he wouldn't be able to hear whatever they were up to at night.

Aang saw that Sokka had made both tents and grinned widely from ear to ear as he loosely held onto one of Katara's hands. "Wanna go in, Katara?" He asked huskily with that notorious grin of his plastered on his face. "We'll have the tent all to ourselves"

Katara blinked away from Aang's gleaming grey eyes to see Sokka's tent deep in the woods, which was something he had been doing a lot more recently the past few weeks. She sighed as she bitterly realized why: Aang. Lately, it took all of her might to keep herself from jumping on him right on the spot. He had grown up so fast the past few years that she couldn't even believe he was the same goofy little kid from so long ago. He was much more taller and handsome than ever before. So much so she couldn't stop the current relationship they were having. Oh, but she wanted to so badly! Since the day he turned thirteen he discovered girls and couldn't get enough of them, even at this very moment he had a girlfriend somewhere, but Katara didn't care anymore. Sure she felt horrible every single time she let herself give into him, but when she didn't she felt even worse. Aang was like a drug she just had to have and she couldn't get enough of him no matter how lethal he was.

Then suddenly she felt a kiss being planted on her lips and she smiled knowingly. Only Aang could kiss like that, he was definitely good kisser. Katara sighed softly as she slowly returned the kiss, all the while thinking about how unfair this was to his current girlfriend. Whoever she was, this still wasn't right. Even though she wanted him and needed him so badly that it hurt.

Katara pulled away swiftly and avoided his with the turn of her head. She knew that if she looked into them there would be no turning back. "Katara?" He asked, obviously confused at her sudden rejection. "Is something wrong"

Katara clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately not to turn around and see his hurt baby face. "Everything is wrong, Aang!" She hissed. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves . . . I can't keep doing this to myself. It's not fair for anyone, your girlfriend deserves better"

He smiled with relief and circled two strong arms around her thin waist, placing his chin on the crook of her neck with a soft kiss. "Is that what this is all about?" He asked with a soft chuckle that made Katara shiver all over her body. "She doesn't mean anything, Katara. You're the one I need, I can't live without you and you know that . . . So, please stay with me tonight, Katara? Please, I need you by my side so much . . "

_You're kissing me _

_And saying I'm the one you need _

_To keep you warm _

_And lay with you tonight _

Katara knew she shouldn't believe a word Aang says when he's in need of someone, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him so much, she'd do anything just to be close to him. "I'll stay with you, Aang . . ." She whispered hoarsely as he began to lay tingling kisses all over her neck and cheek. "I'll stay with you forever, because you're the one I need, too"

After a lot of warm kisses Katara didn't feel close enough to him so she turned around and encircled her arms around his neck tightly, wanting to feel him all over her body to relieve the need she had deep inside of her for him.

_Baby I feel the same way_

_I don't want to leave _

_Wanna hold you close _

_And feel your love inside _

Aang started to gently stroke her back and slowly lead her towards the tent when her thoughts kicked back in with a startling truth. If he needed her so much why did he insist on having so many girlfriends? Why couldn't she be his girlfriend for once? Didn't he love her like she loved him?

Her thoughts continued until she finally realized that they were in the tent and he was already trying to get her on top of the mat.

_But I don't wanna play myself _

_Cause I know you're with someone else _

_And I don't need complications in my life _

However, this time Katara forcefully pushed him off and slightly glared at him while he stared back in bewilderment. She was suddenly feeling so dirty and awful for doing this to herself. How could she? There were enough problems in her life as it was and now she was just making things even harder on herself. Why didn't she see this earlier? This whole relationship was a sham from the very beginning.

Aang blinked as he saw all her emotions being played out on her face, he sure didn't understand what was going on with Katara today. "Katara? . . . What's wrong?" He asked once again with that caring voice of his. "Katara, I need you, please don't leave me right now"

Upon hearing his words Katara relaxed a little and began to stroke his arms gently, not knowing what else to do at the moment. All she knew was that she couldn't take her thoughts anymore. She loved and needed Aang, simple as that, but her thoughts wouldn't let her give into him so willingly without a fight.

_And I don't wanna fall back in _

_And get caught up in you again _

_Boy I'm so conflicted in my mind _

Katara growled softly as her heart began to fight off her mind silently. She loved him didn't she? So what did it matter if he liked to have so many girlfriends? In the end he always came back to her, each time with a stronger love than before. "Katara?" He asked again, but this time with some concern in his voice since she had started to claw at his arms violently.

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked up at him shyly. There he was, the love of her life waiting for some kind of response from her. With each second that passed his expression was beginning to get even more worried at the thought that she might not love him anymore. She watched, interested. He began to blink repeatedly and shift slightly in his position above her, he looked like he almost couldn't take it anymore. Finally he couldn't and burst out something remarkable. "I love you, Katara!" He saw her shocked face and immediately continued. "Oh, my god, I love you so much! I don't know what the hell I've been doing! I love you and only you! You're perfect! You stayed with me through the thick and thin a-and I don't think I can live without you anymore! I'd die without you, Katara"

After a long silence Katara smiled and hugged Aang so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. He loved her as much as she loved him and boy did it feel so good.

_You keep saying stay the night _

_Just let me rock you _

_Till the morning light _

_It's cold outside _

_And much too late to drive _

_You know I need you baby _

_I'm so lost without your love _

Aang felt wonderful, he had finally told the woman he loved that, well . . . He loved her. It was such a great feeling that he couldn't help hugging her back and grinning widely once again. She began to rub his back soothingly, distracting him from planting kisses all over her for the time being.

_Obviously, procrastinating just to be _

_Close to you a little longer now _

Katara didn't want rough sex at the moment, she just wanted to be close to him and feel him all around her. It was actually the first time she ever got to do such a thing and she was enjoying it to the fullest. She traced her hands all over his back and arms, making him sigh in pleasure at her soft touch. That brought a smile to her lips as she continued the motion only to later on feel him sucking on her neck. It made her forget all about what she was doing and her need for him came back with a vengeance.

_It's hard for me _

_To break away from you baby _

_Never could resist you _

_And I still haven't learned how _

She wanted to stop him and enjoy the feel of just having him on top of her, but her mind decided to take a back seat to her heart and all resistance was futile from then on. He was all she needed, and nothing else mattered.

_And I don't wanna be a fool _

_But It's hard when it comes to you _

_And I'm feeling vulnerable tonight _

Katara felt herself give in very quickly as his hands began to work themselves around her entire body. She then suddenly felt so weak and dumb in falling for him once again. His sweet words and expressions had caught her and she was paralyzed. However, this time it was different, she didn't feel guilty for giving into Aang so quickly. She felt relieved and somewhat delighted at being with him. It was like she was finally whole, but she still needed some reassurance that this wasn't going to be forgotten the very next morning.

_Cause I don't wanna miss the chance _

_Of reliving our sweet romance _

_Boy I'm so confused down deep inside _

"Aang?" She asked between pants of breath. "Aang, do you really love me"

Aang slowed down to answer and smiled innocently with a light blush on his face. "I love you, Katara." He whispered huskily, but this time with some nervousness. "I-I've loved you ever since we first met"

Katara smirked and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from whatever he was doing to her. "Then prove it." She said with a slight demanding overtone. "If you do love me, make me your girlfriend"

Aang blinked at her and took her hands in his momentarily until finally letting them go and getting up. He slowly walked over to his belongings and began to rummage pensively. Katara's eyes widened in horror as her thoughts began to take over once again. He seemed to be getting his clothes, as if in meaning to leave her. Had she been duped again so easily? This time she had actually believed everything he had said. But was it all lie just to sleep with her? If so, how could he? After everything that they had been through together!  
She began to seethe from the uncontrollable anger that was welding up inside of her rapidly. So, once he finally turned around to look at her Katara just glared back. He began to slowly get closer, his whole body shaking for some strange reason. At the moment, Katara didn't care, she just wanted him out of her sight. But just when she was about to speak he chimed in with an innocent blush.

_You keep saying stay the night _

_Just let me rock you till the morning light _

_It's cold outside _

_And much too late to drive _

_You know I need you baby _

_I'm so lost without your love _

"Katara, I don't know how you're supposed to do something like this . . . So I'll just spit it right out before I chicken out of it." Aang began nervously as he gripped onto something in his right hand before finally opening slowly. "K-Katara, will you marry me"

Katara blinked in surprise as all her anger was suddenly gone. "Oh, Aang!" She exclaimed as she looked at the ring in his hand. It wasn't anything special, but she had known that he had been eating less to save money for something. Now she knew what it was and it made her cry in pure joy.

Aang frowned and looked at the ring disappointedly. "I know it isn't very pretty, Katara, but all the other ones were so expensive and this was all I could afford with he money I had saved up." He sighed and sat down dejectedly. "You deserve so much better, Katara, I'm sorry"

Katara couldn't take it anymore and flung herself at him to his utter surprise. "Oh, Aang, it's beautiful! I love it!" She cried onto his back. "And of course I'll marry you, you idiot"

Aang grinned and spun around to hold her in his arms lovingly, his grey eyes bursting with delight and happiness. "Y-You will!" He cried back. "You'll be my wife"

"Only if you'll be my husband." Katara breathed out wistfully.

"I love you, Katara." Aang whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes in happiness. "I love you, too, Aang"

Then, suddenly Sokka comes in with his boomerang clutched tightly in hand. "Hey, I've been hearing really weird noises and I'm scared-!" He stopped in his tracks upon seeing the two holding each other, partially naked. "Ahhhhhhhh! Katara, no! Ah! I'll never get this image out of my mind! Ahhhh!"

---------Hehehe, end! Was it at least good? Please review and tell me!

"The One and Only But Never Lonely" lilangelita


End file.
